


アイラブユー！

by everyredqueen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nosebleed, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyredqueen/pseuds/everyredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I took it,” Nagisa replied easily, laughter on his lips. He wiggled the calculator like he was teasing a dog with a bone, though he let go without protest when Rei reached over and snatched it away from him. “At lunch. I didn’t expect you not to notice me take your bag, so it’s kind of your fault, really—-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	アイラブユー！

**Author's Note:**

> I keep shamelessly finding prompts that aren’t actually prompts in the nagirei tumblr tag, I’m so sorry. This was because of the one person who did the ‘Nagisa writes messages on Rei’s graphic calculator’ post and it’s turned into one of the most stupid things I’ve ever written.

The misery was audible when their teacher raised a sheaf of paper and delightedly announced it was time for a pop quiz. The girl to Rei’s left, who had been tapping at her cell phone under her desk – with her distasteful, gaudy false nails – let out a dismayed squeak so loud that Rei had to grit his teeth against the sound. He didn’t see what the big deal was. It wasn’t like pop quizzes were finals or anything – they were barely different to doing questions out of a textbook.

Still, the grumbles and groans rippled throughout the room as people began clearing their desks to make way for the dreaded test paper.

It’s only math, Rei couldn’t help but think as he pushed his textbook into the space beneath his desk. It’s not like Japanese or English where there’s more than one answer, no, math only ever had one concrete answer, and as long as you knew the theory, that answer was simple. He honestly couldn’t understand what everyone’s problem was – his logic regarding the issue seemed bulletproof.

“Rei!”

Turning towards the familiar voice, Rei looked over his shoulder. From the seat diagonally back to his right, Nagisa was holding out—

“My calculator,” Rei said, startled. “Why—-”

“I took it,” Nagisa replied easily, laughter on his lips. He wiggled the calculator like he was teasing a dog with a bone, though he let go without protest when Rei reached over and snatched it away from him. “At lunch. I didn’t expect you not to notice me take your bag, so it’s kind of your fault, really—-”

“All right, enough chatter already!”

Their teacher’s voice cut them both off before Rei could hiss back in outrage. He settled for a glare before whipping back around his seat only to have the test papers thrust into his face. Dropping his calculator onto his desk, Rei took a paper and passed the rest back over his shoulder with a little sound of irritation. It felt like everyone around him was trying their utmost best to annoy him in the quickest time possible, and frankly, it was working.

“Everyone got a paper? All right, we’ll finish in thirty minutes! Start!”

Flipping his gaze down the questions, Rei sighed inwardly, wondering who would possibly need more than fifteen to complete such a test, especially with a calculator. He picked up his pencil and pushed his glasses up his nose with his other hand, neatly writing his name at the top of the paper.

Equivalent equations, subtract everything possible from both sides, add a positive number to reduce any negative values to zero, divide so that x becomes a single figure—-

Rei quickly balanced the equations, and marked down his answers for the first eight questions in as many minutes, reaching for his calculator upon seeing question nine and its slightly more intricate components. Placing it on his paper above the question, Rei ground to a halt, hand hovering in the air.

Between the teacher calling for attention and having test papers shoved in his face, Rei had put the thing down without noticing that it was already turned on, and hadn’t been cleared of its last graph.

He could feel the heat rising in his body and face. What? What? What is this? His hand remained hovering awkwardly in the air, finger pointed and ready. Don’t look at him, don’t look at him—-

Rei slowly looked over his shoulder, cheeks blazing. Nagisa raised his head almost immediately, like he had some kind of Rei-is-looking-at-me sensor, and seemed to understand within a split-second. His face broke into a slow grin, his eyes lidding in a rare mannerism that showed itself mostly in private – it was a far cry from his innocent, wide-eyed excitement, that was for sure, and it triggered a surge of memories Rei rather wouldn’t recall in the middle of a pop quiz. Nagisa parted his lips as if about to mouth something, but Rei quickly looked away again, mortified, feeling like his face was on fire. 

It felt like there was a knot of horror building somewhere in the back of his throat. In fact, he was starting to feel a bit funny. He looked down at his paper, and at the calculator, head swimming, not registering the world around him until that shrill noise invaded his ears once again.

“Ew, gross! Sir! Ryugazaki’s got a nosebleed!”

Blinking, Rei looked at the blossom of red spreading over question nine. It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening, and by that time question ten was already filled in too. He slapped a hand up over his mouth, knuckles pressed to his nostrils, trying not to cough as blood trickled down the back of his throat.

“What? Really? What are you doing? Someone take him to the nurse’s office!”

“I will!” Nagisa bounced up out of his seat.

Rei bashed his calculator with the palm of his free hand in a fit of panic, drawing even more strange looks in his direction, but the screen flicked off and relief flooded him in such a way that he didn’t even notice them.

“Here,” the girl to Rei’s left muttered, gingerly holding out a tissue between the very tips of her fingers, as if the mere act of offering it would cause Rei to bleed all over her.

“Dank you,” he managed in return, equally tentatively taking the tissue and replacing it under his nose where his fingers had been, rising to his feet with a strange heady feeling.

“Fine, but you come right back, do you hear me, Hazuki?”

“Yep!”

Rei had already started his way to the door during this exchange, hoping the teacher would see he was fine and tell Nagisa to sit back down, but a hand found his arm as he stepped into the corridor, and the door slid shut behind him without his help. He would have sighed, but he didn’t want to encourage any more blood down his throat.

“Wow, Rei, that looks really bad.” Nagisa hopped into step beside him, reaching over to touch his tie, which, looking down, apparently received the same treatment as questions nine and ten. “Wonder how you get blood stains out of things.”

“Dis is your fauld,” Rei tried to snap, regretting what he’d said before he’d even finished, and cringing at the thickness of his own voice.

“Really?” Nagisa lit up, a combination of excited and proud at the accusation. “It was because of me?”

“Ugh.”

Nagisa laughed, wrapping his arm around Rei’s waist and burrowing into his side – Rei could hear the excuse now, so he didn’t even bother bringing it up; ‘You’re light-headed, right? I’m just making sure you don’t trip!’ – and Rei could sense the gloating little look on his face. The message swam up in Rei’s mind, clear as day, three little words written in poorly executed English on his calculator’s graph function – I love yu! – and he sank into himself, humiliated by his reaction, but feeling strangely warm for other reasons too.

“Hm,” Nagisa murmured, turning his face up to speak quietly towards Rei’s ear, grin widening. “Good thing I didn’t write anything dirty, right, Rei?”


End file.
